Missions of Love
by written wonderland
Summary: Sakura Haruno has one goal: turning her online novel into a book. And she will do anything to complete it. Even if that means blackmailing the school hot-shot into playing a love game. [SasuSaku. SakuMulti. Naru?. slight cousin incest. No lemons]


**Missions of Love**

written wonderland

**CH.1 : The Prologue**

* * *

The day started off boring and uneventful.

Sakura had woken up and gotten ready for school and, afterward, had awaited Naruto for about ten minutes until he had walked up to her dorm room's front door and they both began their trek to Konoha Academy's educational building.

Same, uneventful routine.

How bland.

Sakura sighed as she lay her heart-shaped face onto her wooden, scribbled on desk.

She was so _bored_.

The bell for lunch had rang a moment ago, but Sakura was too lazy to get up, preferring the comfort of sitting to the pain of actually moving.

Ugh. Complications.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called loudly with a large smile, his golden-blonde hair and electric blue eyes notable from a mile away as he made his way over to his cousin's desk in his usual merry manner.

His action caused heads to turn in their direction.

"Aren't those the weird cousins?"

"Don't look at them! I don't want that creepy Sakura chick to look at me with those alien eyes of hers!"

"Naruto's really cute, too bad he prefers hanging out with that freak of nature."

Sakura ignored her classmate's words and smiled slightly as she raised her head, big emerald eyes locking onto Naruto before rolling in exasperation. He had paint all over his school shirt.

"What've you done this time?"

Sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, Naruto made to put his hands up in an 'I surrender' manner as he replied, "Nothing much, I swear."

Deciding that it would be the better option for her health to leave the matter be, Sakura stood from her seat.

"Whatever, Idiot. Let's just go get something to eat."

Naruto's mood seemed to have risen, if possible, by several times, as he put a sun-kissed arm around Sakura's shoulders and led the way to the school's cafeteria.

"How's your online book going?" He asked conversationally as they walked through Konoha Academy's halls.

Sakura nodded her head in thought, "It's good, I guess. It's still at number one, but apparently this new competitor came along- Moonlight, or something- and they're really good."

They reached the door to the lunchroom and Naruto opened it carelessly, granting them both entrance as they made their way to the lunch line.

"Did you try this Moonlight person's novel, yet?"

Sighing miserably, Sakura replied, "Yes. And it's _great_, everybody's saying that it might beat mine."

Naruto patted her back comfortingly. "Don't worry, Sak. You're a genius author. All you need to do is release a new chapter and the fans will be putty in your hands once again."

"That's the problem," Sakura muttered as they finally reached the front of the line. She grabbed a tray with a hamburger and fries on it, making her way to get an orange Fanta before paying for her food.

She waited patiently for Naruto to do the same before both made their way to an unoccupied table and took their seats, digging into their respective meals as they went back to conversing.

"What do ya' mean, 'that's the problem'?" Naruto questioned, waving a chicken nugget as he spoke before unceremoniously popping it into his mouth.

Biting her lip in worry, Sakura began, "I have no idea what to write. My muse is gone and I don't know what to do with the story anymore. All my fans are begging me to add a romantic interest for Liliath and I honestly don't know how. You know how bad I am with love stuff."

And Naruto nodded his head, because he did know.

Sakura had never had a boyfriend or a crush before in her life. She'd never even flirted with a member of the human race once since the day of her birth.

It wasn't that she was ugly, no, Sakura was beautiful. The only thing was that her awkwardness made her intimidating. She always looked like she was observing and inspecting a person's every move without meaning too; she was just curious and, since nobody but Naruto really spoke to her, it became a bit of a hobby watching people.

She wasn't a stalker, though. She never followed people around to watch them, she only watched them from her desk out of boredom.

Maybe that was why she was so good at writing. Being used to examining the actions and expressions of others must have made her characters more natural and real.

Snorting in amusement, Naruto concluded that Sakura was indeed a wallflower. Never being noticed, but always noticing.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "What's so funny?"

Chuckling merrily, Naruto took a fry off of her plate and popped it into her mouth. "You."

His chuckles soon grew into full out laughter as Sakura's face reddened in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

She swallowed the fry and went to eating the rest of her food.

She was ignoring him.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes at her antics, inwardly continuing his laughter.

His cousin was just _so _cute, even if she'd never acknowledge the fact.

Naruto never knew when, but along the fifteen years that he'd known Sakura, his familial feelings evolved into something way, way more.

Pure love.

It was wrong, he knew, but it was also right. She was perfect for him and he was perfect for her.

They had spent all their lives as outcasts, having no friends but each other. And Naruto preferred it this way, he thought selfishly, because that meant that Sakura would never belong to anybody but him.

But as fate would have it, Sakura's thoughts were quite the opposite of Naruto's.

She was oblivious to her cousin's desire as she thought of her book and how she would work on bettering it.

The scheme she had in mind was sure to lead to complications, but Sakura was Sakura and therefore acknowledged that she would still go through with the plan, because she was stubborn and wanted nothing more than her online book's success.

If her online novel succeeded, then it would become an actual book. Published and everything. All she had to do was make it amazing enough to capture a famous author's attention.

It had to work. She had to beat Moonlight.

But who would she use to accomplish her dream?

Hmm.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello, beautiful readers.(:

I actually got the idea for this from a manga called **Watashi ni xx Shinasai. **If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it. Though I won't say much about it because some of you may not have read it and I don't want to ruin anything for you, haha.

**Missions of Love** is not going to be exactly like the manga. It's going to have some differences, cuz, for one thing, I'm using characters that are completely different...so yeah, there are bound to be some changes.

Anyways, I hope you all liked this little prologue, and I will most likely make the next chapter longer, so no worries about that! :D

Please share your opinions in a review, but please don't flame.

Oh, and before I go:

**Who do you prefer: Ino or Hinata?**

I won't tell you why I need to know just yet, since that may spoil a few things. But please answer the question because it will come of use later on when I'm deciding who to place in the story from these two.

xoxo

Written Wonderland


End file.
